Consumer electronics are equipment for everyday use and include devices for entertainment, such as gaming devices; communications, such as cell phones; and home office use, such as personal computers. As consumer electronics internal modules becomes more integrated, and thus more compact, the need for electrometric shielding between components becomes more critical.